In many applications, the temperature of a media, whether a solid, liquid or gas, is determined. One method is introducing a temperature sensor apparatus or probe to the medium being measured. For accuracy, close proximity of the sensor to the subject media is desired. However, this method may lead to contamination of the sensor apparatus and/or the fluid. Additional problems with harsh media or problems with the accuracy of the device used exist.
The concentration of a known compound in a media, whether fluid or otherwise, can be determined through measuring the conductivity of the fluid. Determining the conductivity of a material can also provide useful information such as the composition or presence of a particular compound in a material or irregularities in the conductive material between conductivity sensing probes. The presence, absence or variation of conductivity can also be a useful determinant of anomalies in a system.
There is a need for an apparatus that can both sense the temperature and the conductivity of a fluid or other media. There is a desire for a combination temperature and conductivity sensor that avoid contamination with the subject media and is compact. Also, there is a desire for an accurate temperature sensing device.
Additionally, there is a need for an accurate measurement apparatus to measure the temperature, conductivity, and/or other condition of a subject media while avoiding contamination between with the measurement apparatus and the subject media. There is also a need for an accurate measurement apparatus that can measure the temperature, conductivity, and/or other condition of a subject media where such subject media is contained in and/or flowing through a disposable component such that part or all of the sensor apparatus can be reused and need not be disposed of along with the disposable component.